Casa dos Loucos
by MissNapalm
Summary: Amor e loucura são a mesma coisa... SasuNaru  GaaLee  KibaShino
1. Manchete do Jornal

OieÊ! Espero que gostem dessa bagaça.É só com falas, o resto fica por conta da imaginação...

Kissus.

* * *

1- Manchete de Jornal

- ei, ei, Shino, voc viu o cara que chegou?

- quem? O moreno?

- é esse mesmo...

- vi sim, Kiba, o quê que tem?

- ele o cara da manchete do jornal da semana passada...

- o que matou a familia toda?

- nãão! Esse matou o cara que matou a familia toda, parece que eles eram irmãos...

- hum, parece que aqui vai ser um otimo lugar pra ele...

- Não sei não, ele não meio "racional" de mais pra estar num Centro Psiquiatrico?

-Deve ter sido manobra dos advogados, você ja deveria saber, agora, pare de jogar conversa fora e vá ver o paciente 098...

- O ruivo psicotico?

- Sim, agora vai...

- Hai, hai...

* * *

-Oi!

-...

- Me chamo Naruto e você ?

- Soube que voc chegou faz pouco tempo, sei como , só to aqui a uma semana e muito chato no começo mais quando você começar a fazer amizade logo vai esquecer onde voc está 'ttebayo!

-...você fala de mais...

- oh, que bom, você fala! pode me dizer seu nome?

-...Sasuke...

- Sasuke, Sasuke...Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar...

-AH! Já sei, voc o cara do jornal, não ? O que matou o proprio irm-

- Não se atreva a falar o que você não sabe!

- nossa, Sasuke, não precisa gritar, se não quer falar sobre o assunto tudo bem'ttebayo...

- se afasta de mim, dobe...

- teme...

* * *

- oye, Shino, o que tá fazendo?

- Trabalhando, coisa que você não faz...

- Ei! Eu tava trabalhando também ta bom!

- shiii, quieto, olha ali...

- o que?...O idiota do Naruto tem noção de com quem ele tá falando?

- talvez...

- Espero que ele não morra, vai ficar muito ruim de explicar...

- Não me preocuparia com isso...

- por que?

-...

- oye, Shino, por que?

- Ah qual é? Não me ignora! Eiii, espera!Shino, por que não se preocupar? Oyee!

* * *

Capitulos curtinhos...

Por favor não me matem

Chingamentso ou elogios nos Reviews Ç.Ç


	2. Perfil Psicologico

2- Perfil Psicológico

- Como você está se sentindo hoje, Naruto-kun?

- Muito bem, Hinata-chan!

- Que bom, o que tem de novo para me contar?

- fiz um novo amigo semana passada, ele meio calado e anti-social, ah, ele me chama de dobe também, mas eu gostei dele'ttebayo

- ah é? e qual o nome dele?

- Sasuke!

-...Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?

- siim! Você conhece ele?...

-Não, Naruto-kun, acho melhor você não conversar com ele...

- Mas por que, Hinata-chan?

- N-não pra sempre, só enquanto eu faço o perfil psicológico dele

- ah! Então assim tudo bem! Mas sá por que você minha doutora preferida!

-Claro...

* * *

- Muito bem, Meu nome Hyuuga Hinata, eu fui encarregada de fazer o seu perfil psicológico enquanto você estiver aqui...

- humpf...

- sabe por que está aqui, Sasuke?

- Porque o tribunal acha que eu sou louco?

- e você acha que ele está errado?

- Sim, o que eu fiz foi justiça...

- Ok, vou lhe mostrar algumas figuras, voc me diz o que vê ...podemos começar?

-...

- Bem, lá vai...o que está vendo?

- uma mancha de tinta...

-... e agora?

- outra mancha de tinta...

-... Sasuke, tente cooperar...tente de novo...

- escute, não importa quantas imagens você me mostre, vão ser sempre manchas de tinta!

- ta ok, vamos tentar outra coisa...Me diga o que você acha daqui...?

- *&¨%$#!

- ...!

- já posso ir...?

* * *

- Sasuke! Sasuke!

- por que você está sempre grintando?

- ah, desculpa! Queria saber como foi sua conversa com a Hinata-chan'ttebayo!

- Por que quer saber?

- Se você foi bem eu vou poder continuar falando com você...

- o que?

- Hinata-chan disse que era melhor eu nãoo falar com você ate ela terminar de fazer o seu "perfeito psicolico"

- perfil psicológico...

- isso mesmo!

* * *

- Oi , Sasuke, como você está ?

- como sempre...

- E como voc está sempre?

- Entediado

- Ainda não fez nenhuma amizade?

- não...

- E quanto a Uzumaki Naruto? Vocês tem conversado muito ultimamente, não?

- sim, mas eu não quero ele como meu amigo...

- E por que não? Não gosta dele?

- Pelo contrario, por isso não quero que ele seja meu amigo...

- Como assim?

- Eu quero...mais...que isso...


	3. Visitas Noturnas

3- Visitas noturnas

- ei, psiu, Sasuke, acorda...

- hum...

- vamos Sasuke, acorda!

- hum...Naruto?

- oi!

- o que você está fazendo aqui?

- fiquei sem sonho e vim te visitar'ttebayo!

- posso saber como entrou?

- dããn, que pergunta idiota, eu entrei pela porta!

- mas, a porta estava trancada...

- eu arrombei'ttebayo

-...vá embora...

- ah, por favor me deixa ficar só um pouco!

- Não, some daqui...

- eu quero ficar aqui'ttebayo!

- shiiii, não grita, podem te escutar!

- então posso ficar?

- aghh, tanto faz...

- wiii!

- ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- deitando com voc oras!

- arghhhhh!

* * *

- Sasuke! Acorda! Sasukeeeee...

-... Naruto, de novo?

- to sem sono'ttebayo!

- voc já ta sem sono a 3 dias...

-não seja rabugento'ttebayo...

- affz, deita logo...

- eba!...

-...

- Sasuke...

- hum?

- to com frio, me abraça?

-...

-...

-...argh, vem cá ...

* * *

- Naruto, acorda...

- hum...hum...Sasuke?

- ...

- o que tá fazendo aqui?

- to sem sono...

- hahaha, pode dormir aqui se quiser...

- você não me entendeu...eu to sem sono...

-...

-...

- S-Sasuke! o que foi isso?

- dããn, que pergunta idiota, isso foi um beijo...

- E-eu sei que foi um beijo, mas, mas...o que?

- você fala de mais...

-...

-...

- S-sasuke...

- Naruto...


	4. Vermelho

4- Vermelho

- Shino...

- Hum...

- o 098 não tá no quarto dele...

- O que? Pra onde ele foi?

-Não sei! Ele nunca sai do quarto dele!

- chame os outros e vá procura-lo...

- hai!

* * *

- ei, você!

- hum?

- oi!

-...oi

- você novo aqui?

- não

- estranho, nunca tinha te visto! Meu nome Naruto e o seu?

-...Gaara

- Prazer Gaara! Nossa, nunca tinha visto uma pessoa com o cabelo dessa cor!

- ...isso é ruim?

- Não!Vermelho é uma cor bonita'ttebayo!

- seu...cabelo tbm...é bonito...

- Naruto!

- hum? Ah, Sasuke, eu tava te procurando!

- quem é ele, Naruto?

- Sasuke esse é o Gaara, Gaara esse é o Sasuke...

-...Namorado dele...

- Teme! Não precisava falar!

- vamos dobe...

- ah, já? Ta bom, Thau Gaara! até outro dia!

-...Até...

* * *

- Uffa, ainda bem que o achamos!

- Estranho...

* * *

- o que foi?

- Ta vendo a Camera19, quem são esses dois?

- hum...Não sei não, tenta dar o zoom...

-ta ...oh não

-É o Naruto...e o Sasuke...se...

- não termine essa frase...

-...

- desliga esse monitor por favor...

* * *

- 890...891...892...893...

- quem voc~e?

- AHHH! Que susto!

-...

- Oi , eu sou Rock Lee e você ?

- Gaara...

- prazer!

- o que...você está fazendo?

- Estou treinando!

- pra quê?

- pra ficar mais forte igual meu sensei!

- e isso é bom?

- sim, muito bom!

- me ensina?

- Yosh! Vamos lá !

* * *

- Kiba...

- ZZzzzZZZzzzZz

- Kiba, acorde...

-ZZzzZz...ahmm?

- Acorde...

- báh, seu chato! Deixa eu cochilar um pouco!

- Eu já te deixei cochilar tanto que acabou nosso turno, Neji e Lee estão vindo...

- eu..dormi o turno todo?

- isso mesmo, vamos logo...

-...

- que cara é essa?

- desculpe...

- pelo o que?

- por...ter dormido..

- Não tem problema, só tome mais café , agora vamos...

- hai...


	5. Por que você está aqui?

5- Por que você está aqui?

- O que?

- você me ouviu muito bem, Naruto...

- por que quer saber?

- por que, apesar de um dobe, você não parece precisar estar aqui...Por favor me diz...

-...

-...

- Sasuke...

- Eu não quero ter que perguntar a Hinata...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...eu conto...

- Era de madrugada, eu e um amigo estavamos voltando de uma festa e de repende meu amigo puxou uma arma da cintura e apontou pra minha cabeça, ele começou a gritar coisas que eu não tinha noção do que eram e a me puxar pra um beco...Ele fez...coisas estranhas...Me amarrou e rasgou minha blusa, me deu um liquido amargo pra beber e pegou uma faca, depois disso não me lembro de nada, só de uma dor muito grande e de acordar com esses cortes no meu rosto, essa tatuagem na minha barriga e de ver meu "amigo" morto no chão...

-...Não chora...

- T-teme, eu não estou chorando, não precisa me abraçar'ttebayo...

- Sim você está , e eu preciso sim...

* * *

- Acho que já chega de execicio por hoje, Gaa-chan!

- eu...arf...ainda não...arf...estou cansado...

- hahaha! Claro que está ! Tome um gole de água!

- arf...arf...

- Voc está cada dia melhor!

- não..tanto quanto você

- ora, ora, não exagere! Isso é pq voc nunca viu o meu sensei!

- ele melhor?

- sim!

-...Lee...

- hai?

- Voc não quer saber por que eu estou aqui?

- hum, é uma otima pergunta! Voc quer me contar o por que?

- sim...

- Então eu quero saber!

- Eu matei meu padastro...

-...e...por que você fez isso?

- por que ele fazia coisas que eu não gostava...

-...que tipo de coisas? Ele roncava?

- não...Ele mandava eu tirar a roupa e ficava me tocando, mandava minha irmã servi-lo vestida com roupas estranhas e batia no meu irmão...

- Gaa-chan, alguem sabe disso?

- não...

* * *

-Com licença...

- Oh! Lee-kun, que susto!

- Ah, sinto muito, Hinata-san, eu não quis assustar...

- Tudo bem, está precisando de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade estou, gostaria de saber mais sobre Gaa-chan

- O paciente 098?

- sim...

- Bom, deixa eu ver...ah, está aqui..."_Sabaku no Gaara_, 15 anos, acusado de homicídio. Perfil Psicológico: Sempre calma, quase nunca sai do quarto, quase nunca fala nada. Parentes: 2 irmãos, Temari e Kankuro"... Bom, isso é o que sabemos dele...

- Hinata-san, acho que eu posso ajudar...

* * *

- Shino...

- Quê?

- por que voc aceitou trabalhar aqui?

-...?

- Você me entendeu! Tipo, como segurança de Centro Psiquiátrico?

- Está esquecendo de um detalhe, Kiba...

- qual?

- Isso um centro psiquiátrico para "assassinos"...Eu não escolhi, recebi ordens e vim...

- então você nãoo gosta daqui?

- ...não, mas acabei me acustumando...

- hum...

- e você?

- Tambèm recebi ordens pra vim...

- e você gosta daqui?

- sim...

- por que?

- porque eu conheci você...

-...

-...

- Vem...

- hum? Pra onde?

- Hora do almoço...


End file.
